Glow
by Leife
Summary: A short story about Bakugo’s adoration for astronomy. Part of Kinktober 2018 Collection - Body Worship theme.


**A/N:** I wanted to be apart of a writing challenge and it just so happened that Kinktober is going on. I've never participated in a writing challenge before and so far it has been very helpful to shake off some of these cobwebs. I haven't published anything in quite some time and this is a first for me as far as fandom.

There is mention of sex, but it is very non-explicit, at least to me. I really wanted to try something easy and body worship really caught my eye, but I wanted to try something different. I didn't want to glorify a specific body part, but instead I tried glorifying the whole person. This prompt is actually set for 10/16, but I really could not wait to post this. I apologize if I'm ruining the spirit of the challenge!

I'm always open to con-crit. I hope that you enjoy this very short story. Hopefully this is enough for me to start writing more, but the muses have always been fickle for me.

* * *

In the sickly not-quite-gray of pre-dawn, her opalescent skin illuminates her sleeping form.

And they lay there, tangled in each other's limbs; one resting peacefully, the other openly admiring the flesh of the first.

Supple, smooth, cool to the touch kind of flesh. He has memorized each and every curve, crevice, and scar.

He shifts and the bed creaks in protest. Pins and needles creep from shoulder to fingertips, but he dare not move. Nighttime was her time to shine; and that was quickly coming to a close.

A study in contrast, he is muted compared to the moonbeam beside him. His usual fiery palette is only a watered down version. There is no room for him in this colorless pre-dawn, but he doesn't mind. Like the sun, he is willing to sacrifice his light so that she may glow instead.

Besides, he kind of likes seeing the world nullified. Not everything has to burn.

She stirs and presses against him further. Like a moth to the flame, she is naturally attracted to his light and warmth.

Another hour passes and the world is awash in gold and fire and he looks magnificent; like a phoenix rising from the ashes of neutrality.

She stirs once more and he watches with interest as she turns in his arms to face him. Brown eyes the color of brown sugar and burnt copper are captured in full color, but the rest of her pales. She is no longer moon and star. She dissolves, dissipates, and sets.

He rises.

A halo of gold hair that amplifies the blazing dawn. Sun and fire-breather.

Every morning he tries to think of ways to let her retain her glow and every morning he is disappointed. If only he could figure out how to dim himself to allow her to shine, just a little bit longer.

"Katsuki," she whispers into the stillness.

He doesn't answer. He is too hopelessly involved in preserving the moon, the star, and the quiet she brings with her.

"Are you alright," she asks instead.

Her voice is still thick with sleep and he finds the sound relaxing.

"Why wouldn't I be," he replies, slapping her outer thigh playfully. His words do not bite and his tone is unusually soft in the morning light.

A startled cry escapes her lips before she can swallow it down. She buries her face against his bare chest and he relishes in the chill her body provides. Cold hands and feet press against hot flesh, desperately searching for more warmth. Her skin feels like porcelain against his calloused fingertips as he massages her legs.

"Can't tell you how long I've waited to get between these," he purrs, gripping and gently shaking the inside of her thigh.

"Bakugo-," she starts, but is interrupted as he begins untangling himself from her grasp.

He sits up suddenly and gently rolls her onto her back. Deceptively gentle hands with the calloused fingertips deftly remove their clothing. She reaches her hands up to her pert nipples in an attempt to be modest.

"Let me see you," he commands firmly.

And so she reaches forward and cups his cheek. And then she smiles and he thinks it's the prettiest she's ever looked. They both feel this deep connection to the other. They reverberate at the same frequency.

His hands mold her body until he's positioned between her thighs, one hand on her ankle and the other on her hip. He brings her ankle up to rest against his shoulder and leans forward until their noses touch and she barely notices the pain in her outstretched leg as it's sandwiched between their bodies.

Their lips touch briefly. He pulls away, but thinks better of it, and quickly presses his mouth against hers again.

Such a beautiful, achromatic creature.

He worships her palette as her world becomes un-nullified, bathing her in his fire.

And she burns, and she burns, and she burns.

And he's rocking his hips back and forth inside of her. He grunts and her moans are coupled with sighs of delight and declarations of love.

She sets. He rises.

His name is upon her lips, chanted like a mantra. Neither one can seem to think clearly as they near a dropping off point. He's close, but thankfully she's closer.

Her sweet cries fill his ears and he quickly catches up to her. The race is over.

And they lay like they had before any of this began.

Tangled in each other's limbs.

Only this time, they both glow.


End file.
